


Before The Full Moon-Book 1

by maraudersmaggie



Series: Before The Full Moon Books [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersmaggie/pseuds/maraudersmaggie
Summary: A book about the marauder's era, this is year 1 and maybe bits of year 2. This only books 1 wolfstar bits!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Before The Full Moon Books [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100246
Comments: 1
Collections: Harry Potter Favs, Marauders Era





	Before The Full Moon-Book 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersmaggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersmaggie/gifts).



> This is my 1st time writing on ao3! I hope you enjoy!!

It was a warm September day at 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius was sitting in his cold bedroom staring at all the muggle kids, he wished he could go and play in his garden with all the muggle children and play. But then again no one can see The Noble House Of Black, he shook away the 'horrible' thought and got ready to go to Hogwarts. He begged the universe that he would be Slytherin, and if he didn't, he had no idea what he would do. As he stared at the muggle kids once more he could have sworn he saw 1 muggle child make eye contact with him. He had no idea if that was real and just shook it off until he heard a knock on the front door.

The family had not been expecting visitors but when his mother got to the door first and creaked it open she saw a disgusting sight, it was 2 wizards. One was a tall child around the age that Sirius was, he had shoulder-length hair that looked like it had not been washed in years. "How DARE you try and crawl back into pureblood space you filthy half-blood." Walpurga Black yelled at her sister and when she yelled that Sirius almost flinched.

Sirius ignored his mom and her sister when he thought of a brilliant name for the greasy-haired boy who kept blowing his giant nose. SNIVELLUS! It sounded so funny that Sirius couldn't help but snicker but when he let out a small giggle he found himself on the ground in excruciating pain and almost sobbing. Eileen Prince was screaming at her and Regulus was standing on the steps with a traumatized look across his small face. At this moment Sirius decided he didn't want to be Slytherin. He didn't even wanna be a Black. 

A long time ago, in 1964, it was a warm fall day, leaves were changing to red and yellow and falling on the ground. The leaves would make a crunch sound only a little louder than a whisper when a 4-year-old Remus would stomp on them. Hope and Lyall Lupin were sitting on the front porch of their nice home. Lyall had gone in to get water for Remus and Hope sat there watching her baby. What she didn't notice was a shadowy figure walking towards Remus.

It was too late for her to notice when she did, she started screaming for her husband and he ran out and ran towards the shadowy figure. When he made it screams had already echoed from his son and his wife. When he saw that the shadowy figure that was Greyback he almost screamed louder than his wife and son could. He ran and picked up Remus and ran to their little wizard cottage.

And now in 1971, his young son was getting ready to go to Hogwarts. Remus was packing his suitcase, he was as nervous as anyone should be, but he was scared too. He didn't know what he would do with his 'condition' but assumed he would figure it out. He grabbed his trunk and started hauling it down the steps. When he reached the bottom step it made a loud creak that could have helped with an earthquake.

Sirius's hands were shaking, he was so excited to leave his horrible home and make new friends, he didn't even care if he was disowned nothing was worse than his family. But deep down inside he knew that even if he did get away from them, he would still be Sirius Black. It was a warm day out and most of the kids were playing outside, but the muggle girl he made eye contact with was nowhere in sight.

His father grabbed his hand and apparated away, they arrived where Orion handed Sirius to his cousin Narcissa. "Bye My Son." Orion told him deadpanned and apparated away. "Sirius! Auntie Walpurga said you HAVE to sit with us. So you are." Sirius didn't answer and Narcissa took that as a yes. The 2 Black children went through the barrier and they boarded the train. Sirius started to walk away before Narcissa grabbed him.

"YOU ARE SITTING WITH US! I TOLD YOU THAT!"

"NO. I'm not Cissy. Go sit with your boyfriend, then you can snog him in peace!" The bitterness rolled off of Sirius's tongue and he ran a different way.

"Oh. I am sorry!" The boy who bumped into Sirius exclaimed

"No, it's fine. I'm Sirius Black. And you are?" 

"James Potter! But you can call me King Potter." James bowed and gave Sirius a smug look

"Oh my! I didn't know I was in the presence of royalty. Any friends you got here King Potter?"

"Well..N-Yes? Peter Pettigrew is my mate, but he's not coming for a few days."

Sirius made an, oh no expression, and they went to find a compartment

James and Sirius stumbled into an almost empty compartment except for a lanky boy reading a book and the boy jumped when the door opened. 

Remus was reading a muggle book that was his moms he snuck on the train, he was reading the same sentence over and over as he could not concentrate. Remus jumped when the door opened, two boys his age stumbled in. They were talking and barely noticed him when the boy with glasses almost tripped on his foot.

"Sorry mate, I didn't see your foot there." James said to the boy he didn't know the name of

"Never thought someone would say that to me," Remus mumbled making Sirius snort 

"I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius Black," James told Remus thoughtfully

"And who are you?" Sirius asked Remus still giggling

"Radagast Riddle . I am Voldemorts house-elf." Remus said with no emotion on his face at all

Sirius burst out laughing but he felt a hole in his stomach, he REALLY wanted to know the name of the boy now. Sirius thought for a bit then realized why doesn't he just use occulemency! He had learned it because his parents just loved hearing Sirius' mind. Sirius finally decided a little peak would never hurt.

Occlemency was like swimming in a mind, there were folders with every little thing in them. As he swam around in the little brain he found a folder saying "Name(s)" and went in, he saw his name was Remus Lupin and saw so many fake names too. He left the folder and thought a little more peaking might not hurt. He saw a file labeled SECRETS and dove in, he saw the last one 12. He started reading it and saw it said... 

The 12th one said 'Anxiety.'

Sirius decided that was enough and came out only to see Remus reading, while Sirius thought maybe he shouldn't have done that..

Remus saw Sirius deep in thought and James staring at someone in the hall, Remus started reading a muggle book he had from his mom called Selected Poems of Gabriela Mistral. The train car door opened and a blonde girl with freckles waltzed in, she sat next to Remus and said "Hello, I'm Marlene McKinnon, and you are?" "Remus Lupin." Remus told her kindly Sirius looked offended and shook his head at Remus, but all Remus did was roll his eyes. "I'm going to go sit with my sister Maggie, have a good day boys." Right as she left the door opened again, this time a redhead girl and greasy-haired boy walked through. "Oi! Snivellus! You with the greasy hair! When ya gonna wash ya hair?" Sirius' voice echoed through the compartment as he and James snickered The redhead stayed with a straight face and walked up to Remus. "I was going to ask if there was room for us, but these boys are gits. Lily Evans." Lily said and held out her hand Remus accepted and told her his name. "We will be arriving soon Remus, you lot should get your robes on. See you at the sorting!" Lily warned them and left the compartment The boys got there robes on and James started telling Sirius about his new broom and how he is going to be the best seeker in the century. While they talked all Remus did was look at the scars on his hands and wonder how he was going to fit in, while in the middle of thought the train pulled to a stop and now they were at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here.

**Author's Note:**

> ITS DONEEEEE


End file.
